The 3 New Rudie Girls
by AnimePrincess2121
Summary: Gouji's Daughter Kimiko is 10 years old and planning to destroy the gg's for her dead father and 3 rudies named illusion,Kitten,and Fury meet the gg's and after the 2 teams meet the 3 girls soon join them to defeat Kimiko.ReadReview Please!
1. Odd Meetings

This is my first Fan Fiction!!!! I really hope you all like it and that I get some reviews

Disclaimer: Roses Are Red

Violets Are Blue

I Don't Own Jet Set Radio (Future)

So Please Don't Sue

_**Bows down**_

Characters That Are Mine:

Kitten: Age: 14

Personality: Shy, Fast Skater, goes into freak mode when things freak her out, Curious, Brilliant

Friends So Far: illusion and fury's friend since Pre-K

Appearance: Long Purple hair to the legs with skull barrette in hair and Sun Dress to the thighs side straps, purple eyes, Purple skates

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

illusion: Age:14

Personality: Feisty girl, sometimes Concerned, Curious, Intelligent

Friends So Far: Kitten and Fury since Pre-K

Appearance: Side Strap Teal Shirt and Teal Skirt, Blonde a little bit past the shoulder, blue eyes, and teal skates

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fury: Age: 14

Personality: Sad Girl, gets mad when someone makes her mad(no wonder she's called Fury)

Friends So Far: Kitten and illusion's friend since Pre-K

Appearance: Red Hair to waist, Velvet Choker with Austrian Crystal Heart on neck, short kimono dress (without the big thing in the back) that's different colors mostly yellow with flower designs on it side sleeves, Red Skates

Kimiko Gouji : Age: 10

Wants: Revenge against the gg's for killing father (Rakkakau Gouji), Someone to love, all anger to disappear

Friends So Far: No One

Appearance: short black dress with cut up and down edge and black socks like Rhythm, long black hair to knee socks, light black kind of gray gloves that are cut off when gets close to fingers, Black Skates, light green colored eyes

Please Enjoy

* * *

"Hey Kitten and Fury wait up" yelled illusion trying to catch up with her 2 friends. Kitten just laughed and kept skating as Fury stared with her eyes filled with coldness which is the way they always are skating. Then suddenly the Rokkakau Police showed up and began attacking the 3 girls. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" yelled Fury her red hair blazing. "Oh Don't Deny It GG'S" Hiyashi said. "Wait what the hell is a gg?" all 3 girls asked. "My My My pretending you don't know are we well I guess we will have to MAKE you remember BRING OUT THE TANKS" said Hiyashi. Right then Kitten went into freak mode and screamed "TANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OH MY GOLLY FURY DID HE REALLY SAY TANKS!!!!!" Fury just stared at her freaking friend and calmly said "Yes he said tanks Kitten", "OH NOOO WERE GOING TO DIE YOUNG" Kitten Screamed. Just then the tanks arrived.

* * *

In The Garage

All The GG's were hanging out and "Fly Like A Butterfly" was booming in the garage. "Oh God" said Boogie "What?" Rhythm and Cube said at the same time "I'm so BORED". Yoyo pitched in "Me To I haven't seen any police today must be bruised so bad they won't show their faces today". "Maybe" Rhythm giggled as she went to talk to beat. Just Then DJ Professor K pitched in and broadcasted

" Yo Yo Yoooooooo DJ Professor K here current word on the streets is that the Rakkakau Police took 3 innocent rudie girls and are attacking them now because they think there gg's? How pitiful could those watchdogs get HAHAHA" once all the gg's heard that they were pissed at how the Rokkakau Watchdogs mistook 3 innocent rudie girls as gg's "Oh but that's not all Rakkakau Police hated the gg's so much they brought in the big load today tank's helicopters and more Rakkakau Police" At that Rhythm, Cube, and Boogie gasped. "And all that excitement it's all going down at DOGENZAKA HILL!!!" and with that the broadcast ended. Right then Corn said "Yo we gotta set those Rakkakau Police straight and help those poor girls are you with me?!", everyone yelled "YEAH" and all the gg's set out to Dogenzaka Hill together.

* * *

Dogenzaka Hill

Kitten was unconscious due to being tackled by the police. Fury and illusion were trying to hold them off and find a way to beat them (hadn't been told of spray can's yet). Suddenly the gg's appeared and began taking them down 2 on each helicopter, 1 on each person, and 2 on each tank. While the mysterious people to the 3 girls took them down they skated over to Kitten trying to wake her up with no effect. Finally once they were all taken down they skated over to the 3 girls. "Kitten wake up" Fury whispered and began shaking her unaware of the people behind her. Finally illusion sighed and said "Fury give it up", "No she's our friend", "and I thank you for being my 2 best friends Fury and illusion" suddenly the 2 girls gasped and hugged Kitten while she was looking down then she slowly brought her eyes up and gasped. Kitten's gasp made Fury and illusion snap their heads to what she was looking at. "Hi" said Kitten as she got up and smiled. Then she looked beside them at all and looked at the fallen helicopters and the beat up tanks. "You must have beaten them we suppose" said all 3 girls at the same time. "Yes" said all the gg's, "yeah well I guess we will be going" illusion said, "Bu-But" Kitten protested suddenly getting jabbed in the stomach by illusion and Fury "HEY!!!" Kitten yelled. "But we have to be going but before we do-", "Yes?" asked Corn, "Well how did you defeat those machines?" asked a curious illusion. "Easy" said Rhythm giggling, "All you have to do it pick up a spray can and-", "Spray it" Yoyo finished. "Cool" all 3 girls said in unison. "So anyway thanks for helping us I guess well see you around" Kitten giggled. The 3 bowed gratefully and turned and skated away. Secretly while the other gg's turned to go back to the garage Kitten sneaked a glance at Yoyo and the 2 catch each other's eye and Kitten blushed and so did Yoyo and both glanced away from each other.Then illusion,Fury,and Kitten skated off to 99th Street.

To Be Continued

For me to continue I need at least 2 REVIEWS or MORE so please Read and Review because before I continue I need to know if you like it


	2. Welcome to the GGs

Welcome To The gg's

This One Will Be Longer I Promise But Not To To Long

Kitten giggled and thought of the handsome mysterious boy (Yoyo) while skating beside her 2 bestest friends in the whole world illusion and Fury. 'What's got Kitten so giggley today' Fury wondered silently as the 3 girls skated up the dragon in 99th street to sit down and rest. "I don't know Fury" illusion said sensing what she was thinking in the friends mind. Fury blushed for the first time in her life "How did you-", "I could sense it in your mind", "Oh ok" and she slowly stopped blushing and looked up at 99th's Street black sky. "Guys I need some more air I think i'm going to take a skate around our new home" Kitten said wanting to find the mysterious boy instead but knew she couldn't only in her dream only she didn't know her dreams were about to come true."Ok Kitten Come Back and Safe Too Got It" illusion and Fury said together then engaged into conversation about those mysterious people. Kitten looked down and sighed sadly and boost dashed off the dragon jumping off and doing a couple of tricks and jumped on wires her hair changing colors to blue (A/N sorry forgot to tell you her hair changes to colors depending on her mood Blue:Sad,Red:Mad,Yellow:Moody,and Purple(the most used color) Happy). Suddenly she heard skates behind her and turned around to see some gg's and among them were the green hair boy she longed to know about. Suddenly she whipped her head in front of her just in time to avoid hitting a pole "Damn Pole" she yelled at the pole. Yoyo heard a girl say "Damn Pole" and it sounded like that Kitten chick from ealier but then thought 'It can't be her she has purple hair not blue. Suddenly Kitten sneezed "Crap someone's talking about me" she said to no one impaticular. Then her hair turned purple again. "Oh lookie here a rudie ha let's take her down" Beat said. "Beat your evil" Yoyo said, "Be quiet you midget"Gum and Beat said at the same time. Just then everyone except Yoyo and Rythm took out there sprat cans and shook them (A/N only gg's there are Gum,Beat,Rythm,and Yoyo) "GET HER!!!" Gum yelled and boost dashed and almost started to spray untill Kitten turn around and gasped. Then she boost dashed and found her way to the dragon and grinded it yelling "ILLUSION AND FURY!!!" with the 4 gg's on her trail. "WHAT KITTEN"illusion yelled, "YOUR BACK ALREADY" Fury said. "YEAH AND IN A HURRY" Kitten Yelled while grinding the dragon, "Forgot" illusion started,"Your Inhaler?" Fury finished . At that gg's and Kitten did a Anime Sweat Drop "Never Mind you guys your clueless WAHHHHH" and with that she did a backflip and landed so close to Yoyo who was last he could feel her heavy breathing. "Bye" she whispered to him and backflipped off the dragon and landed on her feet and skided to a stop. "HEY COME BACK RUDIE WE JUST WANT SOME FUN!!!" Beat said looking at Gum. Suddenly she heared police sirens and heard at girl throwing a fit "I WANT THE GG'S ARRESTED AND WHAT I SAY YOU DO HIYASHI!" Kimiko Yelled. Suddenly she saw the gg's who were following her captured in a rather large cage. She gasped and yelled "ILLUSION,FURY" and they heard her and boost dashed almost landed on her except she ducked and they skided to a stop defore hitting a wall. Then Kitten found some spraycans and tosses them each 30 cans (90 cans in all) then she sprayed the policemen along with illusion and Fury. When were finished boy was Kitten tired she nearly collapsed but she didn't thank goodness. Then Kimiko and the other policeman left with Kimiko yelling at them about how they have no guts and their wimps and stuff. Then Shape Da' Future started playing and all 3 girls closed there eyes and started spinning around the cage with their hair fluttering in the wind putting all their foucus on the cage and soon they started floating faster and faster and soon the cage started to give way and started cringing. Then Kitten gave the cage one big hard punch and it burst out freeing the 4 gratefull gg's. "Thank you" each one said hugging them tightly. "Your Welcome" they would say. "Hey,Wanna Race" all 4 gg's said at the same time. Then looked at each other and blushed. "Sure" all 3 said, "Ok then Gum you race Fury,Rythm you race illusion,and Yoyo you race Kitten got it guys" Beat Commanded "Yes" everyone agreed. Then Aisle 10 started playing and Beat said "TO THE EXPO EVERYONE" and everyone skated there.

* * *

At The Expo 

Kitten giggled as illusion and Gum got ready to race. "3" Yoyo said, "2"Rythm said, "1" Beat Finished. "GOOOOOOO" everyone yelled and illusion boost dashes and ended up in first leaving Gum 3 yeards behind. Gum scoffed at her and illusion just looked back and smiled. DJ Proffessor K said "Wow mysterious rudie girl named illusion is kicking butt and taking names down" and illusion was so happy she was in first she wallrided a bullentin and did several cartwheels and boost dashed to the goal. The she did her dance which was sorta like Gums and Rythms combined. "How the hell could I have lost" said a fuming Gum, All the gg's except Gum hugged illusion and Rythm giggled and said "Welcome to the gg's illusion","WHAT" illusion nearly fell down on her ass, "WHAT" Fury and Kitten Yelled, "You 2 better win or you won't get to join your sister in victory" Gum said grumply, "Kitten,Yoyo your up next" Rythm announced. "O-o-o-o-...k" Kitten shakly said putting on her googles, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" everyone yelled and with that Kitten dashed off wallriding every chance she got. Before she knew it she passed the goal but her knees got weak so suddenly and she fell. Everyone croweded around her and when Yoyo came around he saw everyone around Kitten so he asked what happened. "She tried to hard she has weak ankles they give out sometimes so he skated to her and picked her up "I've got her go on with the race" He said. As Concept of Love was booming in the Expo they started the racing again Rythm vs Fury and you can guess who won go on guess i'll wait. . . . . . if you couldn't guess correctly or didn't at all then it was Fury. "Great Race" Everyone said even Gum "It was too close it looked like Rythm was going to win but Fury came in with that grand ending" Said illusion excited and for the first time in Fury's life she actually smiled and her cold eyes came to life and lookie here her true eye color wasn't gray it was red. "Well welcome to the gg's everyone" Gum said smiling. The last thing Kitten remembered before she went to sleep was entering the gg's garage and Rythm sayin. "Awww look Yoyo Kitten went to sleep on you."

* * *

In The Garage 

"HEY BOOGIE,CUBE COME HERE A SECOND" Rythm said and Boogie and Cube skated over to her. "What's Up Rythm" Cube said. "I want you to PROPERLY meet my 3 friends illusion,Fury,and Kitten" Rythm announced, "Oh you mean those 3 girls we saved" Boogie said happily, "I'm illusion" illusion said," I'm Fury" Fury said, "Where's Kitten" Cube and Boogie said wonderingly. "Well uh she collapsed after she won her race she has semi-weak ankles" All 3 stammered. "Well let's skate around and show you where we always go and show these to girls our tags" Rythm said and Rythm led the way while Cube and Boogie pulled the 2 girls to start of with Shibuya Terminal. Kitten woke up and was on the gg's garage couch so she sat up and yawned. "Finally awake?" Yoyo said to Kitten, "Yes" Kitten Replied. "Your So Beautiful" Yoyo muttered. "Why thank you" Kitten said as she smiled and Yoyo blushed.

Could Yoyo be falling for the lovely Kitten and could Kitten be falling for Yoyo find out in the Next Chapter Multipule Love Trains so 4 reviews please and i'll post it


	3. Love Triangles and Singing!

La-de-do-da

I don't own JSRF

So don't you dare try sueing me!

(Quick changes everyone instead of Fury,illusion,and Kitten being 14 they are 13 due to parents age)

Shibuya Terminal

"Seriously they need to stay off of our turf! Before I give the Love Shockers a mega heart beatdown!" Boogie said staring at

all of the stupid crud the Love Shockers put up. "I know I may have just joined the gg's but that's just cold having to cover

up all that paint again." Illusion said. "Well once you get used to it it's fun" Ryth giggled, sighing Fury said "Better get to

work because i'm bored out of my mind". "I think i'm going to likeyou Fury" Cube said, Then all 5 gg's went their ways to

spray all of Shibuya in their own art. Then they went all over Tokyo putting up their signs.

The gg's Garage

Kitten smiled her grin that makes boys melt and by boys I meant Yoyo. Finally Yoyo said "You wanna take a walk?",Kitten

replied " Sure! This couch is a little cramped since its only a love seat!" . Yoyo helped Kitten up and they walked out into the

sunlight which felt good on Kittens skin Yoyo was looking at her and asked "So where do you 3 come from?",Kitten closed

her eyes smiling and said "Where from Tokyo but our moms and dads are trapped somewhere around here I saw them

being took about by those bad people who attacked us just because they werewearing skated". Just then Kitten opened

her eyes with a serious expression just to see Yoyo look startled "D-Did you just say all 3 of yourparents were taken away

by cops because they were wearing skates?!", Kittens hair turned blue and she looked down at the ground "Yep

illusion,fury,and me have been on our own since we were 7 and we've been looking for them in Tokyo since then and we call

ourselves The Star Trio but were not a gang or anything!". Yoyo started thinking for a minute 6 Of our rudies disappered to I

wonder if it really was Diamond,Rose,Sapphire,Gold,Herb,and Kent then he said "Follow me!", Kitten look confused as

her hair turned yellow but she followed him up the stairs to where Gum, Corn, and Roboy were and Yoyo grinded down the

stairs and then he shouted "I CALLED A MEETING SO GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE NOWWW". Beat, Garam, Combo, Soda,

Sugar, Starry,Comet, and Clutch groaned and some went up the stairs while others did tricks and landed on the platform.

"What now Yoyo!" Everyone said except Starry who was silent by her own choice and wrote on paper she kept in her room.

"Alright listen up guys this is important!" Yoyo said then he told them what Kitten had told him.

99th Street

" Wow! That was some work out" Ryth said giggling as they all sat on top of the platform next to dragon. "Wowie that felt

soooooooooo mega good!" illusion said , just then Rapid 99 showed up and boy were they pissed! " What the hell do ya

think your doing in our turf?" The leader ofRapid 99 said, Standing up illusion said "Don't you mean OUR Turf 99?!", "Ha how

about we settle this over some Taggers Tag?" suggestedthe leader of Rapid 99." Fury and illusion looked at each other

confused at said "No thanks", Fury suggested " How about Singers Song?", "What the hell is that?!" said the confused

rudies. Fury sighed and explained " Singers Song is when you pick a song and sing it and whoever

gets the most praise wins", " Sounds dumb but I guess were in" said Rapid 99. "Hey guys need some help?" Ryth asked,

"Nope we got it reaaaaal good Ryth."

Fury and illusion's Song(sung just like the real song with the music):

_"__Genetically programmed to attract you  
Pheromones waiting to attack you  
Male's masculine, feminine is female  
I'll tell you the difference between them_

Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra east, west  
Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra north, south  
Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra straight up  
Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra peace out

My river runs deep, but you're quite a big fish  
If you're willing to try to understand me  
So dive right in, let the wires get wet  
Everyone needs a little spark!

Round and round and round we go  
I hate you but I need you so

Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra not girls  
Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra not guys

It's serious bubblegum brain freeze  
I told you I like them on their knees  
You're bold and you're brave when in danger  
You're stupid insane and I framed ya

This is when the gg's skated in and saw they just watched and Kitten wooted "GO GUYS!" and then she excused herself and

went up to joined them then illusion,Fury,and the gg's smiled at her with big grins.

_  
__Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra outside  
Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra inside  
Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra swing left  
Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra sway right__"_

All these X's and Y's are yinging my yang  
It's negative, positive behavior  
The batteries licked and I need a fix  
Cause everyone wants to feel the spark!

Round and round and round we go  
I hate you but I need you so

Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra not girls  
Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra not guys

Can you feel the love, love, love?  
Can you feel the love, love, love?  
Can you feel the LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!?  
Can you feel it now?  
Love, love, love!  
Can you feel the LOVE, LOVE, LOVE?  
Can you feel it?  
MUAH! Can you feel the love, love, love?

Ultra, ultra, ultra punk funk  
Punky funky  
Ultra, ultra, slam dunk it... (give it to me)  
Ultra, ultra, ultra punk funk...  
Ultra, ultra, ultra, slam dunk it... (chunky monkey)

My river runs deep, but you're quite a big fish  
If you're willing to try to understand me  
So dive right in, let the wires get wet  
Everyone needs a little spark!

Round and round and round we go  
I hate you but I need you so

Guys are ultra, ultra, ultra not girls  
Girls are ultra, ultra, ultra not guys

When she finished there was a loud hoot of laughter and Fury blushed why illusion complimented why Kitten took the

mike,turned to the Rapid 99 with all 3 of their eyes wide and jaws touching the floor then the best singer of their group

she smirked and started singing.

Katie's Song(like the song just with female voice):

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_  
_Chorus x2_

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

I'm blessed, I must confess  
My heart is pounding in my chest  
Cause this love's the best  
I'm just a love addict

Coming down with something outrageous  
Lookout now cause it so contagious  
This feeling's got me reeling  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling  
Gotta clear my throat  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

When she finished boy did that crowd scream for her someone even hooted at how how she was. Kitten kept herself from

freaking out she smirked back "That's the best you got Rapid 99 girl?!". Suddenly that same Rapid 99 girl smirked back and

kissed YoYo and said loud so Kitten could hear "You didn't call me like you we suppose to YoYo honey you better call me I get

rather...lonely at night.", Yoyo stammered while staring right into Kittens hurt eyes as she bit her lip trying not to cry He's 2

timing me WAIT what am I saying were not even hooked up. Putting it off for right now she started singing:

Kitten and illusions Song (like real song):

_Dancing all alone singing dam dee do  
Dancing all alone singing dam dee do_

No more ringing on my phone  
No goodbye and not a sound or letter  
Maybe you don't love me anymore  
Foolish me thinking we would last forever

Dancing all alone, singing dam dee do  
Listening to the music on the radio  
Dancing all alone, singing dam dee do  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
Oh-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam dee do  
Oh-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam dee do

No more flowers at my door  
No more dinners in the magic moonlight  
The wind blows colder than before  
Foolish me dreaming that you're holding me tight

Dancing all alone, singing dam dee do  
Listening to the music on the radio  
Dancing all alone, singing dam dee do  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
Oh-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam dee do  
Oh-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam dee do

Dancing all alone, singing dam dee do  
Oh-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee  
Oh-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee  
Oh-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh  
Dancing all alone, singing dam dee do  
Listening to the music on the radio  
Dancing all alone, singing dam dee do  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo

Dancing all alone, singing dam dee do  
Listening to the music on the radio  
Dancing all alone, singing dam dee do  
Pretending I'm together with my Romeo  
Oh-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam dee do  
Oh-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh-ee-oh  
When I feel lonely I sing dam dee do.

With that Kitten slumps down on the land concrete while her hair turned from blue to red from blue to red back and forth till

finally it stayed at a peach color while DJ Professor K decided the winner which of course was the unbeatable Star Trio. Fury

and illusion went to her comfort whispering soothing words while she stared at her hands thinking there never was a US

they were only THEM, " U-Um guys do you think I can stay here for tonight I have some thinking to do" Kitten ask the crew.

"Sure Kitten go ahead" Corn said, "Th-Thanks" Kitten said as she felt the hot tears but didn't let them slide grasping at her

dress and turned around before they saw the first tear slide she boost dashed away. Illusion covered her heart concerned

and whispered "Shiawase ka fukou ka wa jibun shidai Kitten-chan" (Happiness or misfortune depends on you Kitten). Then

they all skated away but Yoyo stayed and watched herfor about another 5 minutes while she pounded her fist of the wall

and kicked it then she sulked all the way to the dragon and sat there she hair changing from blood red to tear blue from

both.

Me:Is this the end of our Yoyo/Kitten boat?!

Fury:I DON'T FREAKING THINK SO! IT BETTER NOT BE OR YOYO GETS IT!

illusion: And i'm helping!

Yoyo: Help me! Sunshine Goddess get them off me

Rest Of the GGs and me: -.- (animesweatdrop)

(Kitten sits at the dusty corner facing the wall)

-Pulls Kitten into chair and Fury and Illsion off of Yoyo-

Me: Guys get off we need him for you know what in the next chapter coming soon

Fury and illusion: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww -glares at Yoyo-

Yoyo: 0-0 Yikes!

Me: Anyway find out what happens in the next chapter will new love boats hatch? more drama? a suicide (not say it will happen it's just attempted SEE I'VE TOLD YOU THAT MUCH BUT NOT WHO! MAHAHAHAH i'm evil 1 way or another)

Chapter 2

Coming Soon whether I get reviews or not!


End file.
